


Madonna-verse

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Madonna - Freeform, Not Epilogue Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, but not not a song fic, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Just a series of one shots based on various Madonna songs. Why? Because I'm a really big fangirl.





	1. Witch, I'm Madonna

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. All thanks to JKR and Madonna. xox- Cissy  
> It was based on an ask and thank the gods because I love it.

* * *

Of all the Muggle musicians Harry had introduced Draco to since they’d started dating, he hadn’t _quite_ expected the blond to take so strongly to Madonna, though he supposed it made sense. They were both blond, bitchy, brilliant, and, if Harry had to guess, Madonna was _also_ a Slytherin. So really, he shouldn’t have been surprised when for the eighth year Halloween party, Draco arrived wearing, an exact recreation of Madonna’s outfit from _A League of Their Own_ , a powder pink short dress with a red belt he’d stolen from Hermione, and his own longer hair spelled black and pulled into pigtails. Harry nearly came at the sight.

“Fuck me,” Harry said as he stared at his boyfriend.

“Isn’t that my line?” Draco asked as he sauntered over to his boyfriend. Harry bit back a moan, but only just. Harry had never given much consideration to Draco in dresses, but it turned out, he really ought to have, because the sight of Draco at that moment had made him impossibly hard.

“Can’t we just skip the costume party?” Harry asked as the two made their out of their dorm towards the 8th year common room.

“Absolutely not,” Draco said. “I worked very hard on this costume.”

Harry sighed, adjusting his hard-on in his pants. Trying not to stare too hard at his boyfriend. That damn dress was going to be the death of him, he could feel it. It could have been worse, Draco had been considering a black latex body suit from the Human Nature music video and Harry was certain they would have never made it out of their dorm at all if that had been the case. As it was, Draco’s dress was obscenely short, and the pale expanse of his thigh was teasing Harry with every step. Begging him to reach out and taste it. Bite it, pin Draco to the nearest hard surface and fuck him into incoherence. 

It wasn’t that it had been so long since they’d last had sex either, more that Harry found he was utterly insatiable when it came to the blond. Not that Draco would ever complain, Harry knew his boyfriend well enough by now to realize he was equally turned on by the Gryffindor. Harry had gotten significantly taller since May, and with an excess energy following the removal of the Horcrux, he had begun excessively working out, letting his hair grow all over. Including a beard which Draco was utterly obsessed with. Especially when Harry rimmed him. Harry groaned at his own series of thoughts then, flashes of perfectly pale skin under his tongue, Harry was even harder now and he groaned at the thought of having to deal with watching Draco the entire night, not being able to touch. He wondered if his own costume had the same effect on Draco. As soon as the blond had confessed his secret love of men in flannel, Harry had known exactly what his costume would be. 

The 8th year common room was packed. Everyone in varying outfits, Hermione appeared by their side first, wearing a black bodysuit and cat ears. Harry raised an eyebrow. “Cat woman?” 

Hermione smirked. “Very good,” she said eyeing Harry. “You’re a lumberjack, but Draco, what are you supposed to be?” the blond glared.

“Bitch, I’m Madonna. More specifically her character in the film A League of their Own,” Draco said.

Hermione laughed. “Oh? Hmm, it doesn’t exactly read as Madonna though does it?” Harry shot his friend a look then as Draco prepared to go into a full rant, Harry pulled Hermione to the side.

“I love you like a sister, you know this, but so help me god if you set him off and I don’t get laid I will literally make sure you never have another moment alone with Pansy again!” he hissed.

“Threatening a head girl and the girlfriend of a Slytherin? You’re quite bold.”

“ _Please_ ‘Mione,” Harry begged.

“You have a thing for Draco in dresses don’t you?” she asked.

Harry scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as Hermione chuckled, “I didn’t _know_ I did, until now.”

“I admit he does look rather good,” the witch said. Harry groaned.

“Good? I would give my entire Gringott’s vault to live under his dress right now,” Harry replied.

Pansy laughed, as she appeared beside her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Is that so?” Pansy smirked. “He hardly needs the money,” she said. Harry could hardly take his eyes off his boyfriend as he made his way towards the punch bowl. Several other pairs of eyes were watching him too. Harry growled, “Better watch out, Theo and Cormac look ready to pounce.” Harry stormed across the room toward’s his boyfriend, wrapping a possessive arm around Draco’s waist. Draco gasped.

“Harry. What’s gotten into you?” he asked, there was something in Harry’s glare across the room that gave Draco pause. Draco followed his boyfriend’s line of sight to see Cormac and Theo both staring at him, hungrily. Draco smirked. “Oh my god, you’re jealous,” Draco looked positively too thrilled about this for Harry’s liking.

“Not jealous,” Harry said petulantly.

“Then you won’t mind me going over and talking to Cormac,” Draco said stalking towards the sandy-haired man. Harry gripped Draco’s wrist tight, pulling the blond back to him so that Draco’s back was to Harry’s chest.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, and growled in his ear, “Mine.” Draco shuddered, feeling Harry’s hard-on pressing against his arse through the dress and pink knickers. Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s throat, just the way the blond liked, and it was all Draco could do not to sob. There was something so delicious about a jealous Harry marking him like this in front of everyone, growling in his ear. Draco was half tempted to leave the party early but he rather liked being the center of attention then, especially if it meant Harry would hold him around the waist, and keep kissing his neck like that.


	2. The Power of Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comes out to his father, he's terrified, but for Harry he is willing to say goodbye to his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to my best IRL friend the Ravenclaw who helped make this into the hurt/comfort fic that it is.
> 
> Freedom comes when you learn to let go  
> Creation comes when you learn to say no  
> You were my lesson I had to learn  
> I was your fortress you had to burn  
> -Madonna ‘Power of Goodbye’

A chill ran through the Manor wards as Draco apparated into the foyer. Narcissa greeted her son warmly with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hello darling,” she said with a smile. “Staying long?” Draco shook his head. 

“Just came by to speak to father.” 

Narcissa frowned, “He’s in the study.” Draco nodded, smiling weakly at his mother, as he made his way deeper into the Manor, towards his father’s study, and what felt like his ultimate doom. His heart raced in his chest as he lifted his hand, ready to knock at the door. Already Draco wished he had let Harry come with him. 

"I don’t want you to go alone,” Harry had said. 

“You’ll just put him on the defensive,” Draco had argued. Harry frowned, he knew Lucius Malfoy well enough to know that his presence would not be welcome in Malfoy Manor, especially now. Still, Draco could have used the comfort of Harry’s presence. Or at the very least, a calming draught. Steeling his nerve and calling upon all of his Malfoy and Slytherin training, Draco knocked on the door of his father’s study. 

“Come,” Lucius’s gruff voice barked. Draco swallowed back an onslaught of memories from his childhood, approaching his father’s study was never good in his youth, and to be here now, unnerved him terribly. Slowly Draco opened the door and stepped inside. His father’s study was virtually the same as he remembered, though much of their furnishings had been stripped by the Ministry after the war. Yet as Draco stood, staring at the back of his father’s wing-backed chair that faced the fire, a large portrait of the Malfoy family glaring down at him, Draco couldn’t help but feel impossibly small and unwelcome, as if he were in a place he already no longer belonged. 

“Father,” Draco said drudging up what little courage he possessed. It went against every self-preservation instinct Draco had found since birth, but he knew he needed to do this. He needed to be brave. For Harry, and for himself. “I just wanted to say goodbye.” 

“Oh?” Lucius asked, never moving from his chair in front of the fire. 

Draco swallowed, “H–Harry’s asked me to marry him,” he said. 

“Harry now, is it?” Lucius asked, his voice was cold, and unnervingly calm, a dangerous combination. Draco had to fight every instinct that told him to run. 

“We’ve been dating for a year now,” Draco said, quietly. Unobtrusively. “Only I knew you wouldn’t approve of us, so I…” Draco paused, considering. _Hid us_ , he thought. _Lied_. _Was a coward_. Shaking his head, Draco forced himself to push on. “I kept it to myself. But, I love him, father.” 

Lucius scoffed, a cold sound that echoed around the otherwise empty room, “And you understand the consequences of your actions?” 

Draco hung his head, and nodded, “Yes. But I couldn’t keep lying to myself any longer. I love Harry, it terrifies me, but I do.” 

“Then you are a fool,” Lucius growled. Draco gasped at his father’s harsh words. “You would give up your family, your life, wealth, and power for love? For the Potter boy no less, who has at every possible opportunity done his very best to destroy everything we value and hold dear!” Lucius yelled, his voice steadily rising with every word he spoke. Draco flinched as his father yelled, wiling himself not to break down and sob as tears prickled at the edges of his eyes. _Not here_ , he thought. “You disappoint me Draco. Your weakness disgusts me. To think that I survived the nightmare that was Azkaban only to come back to this!” 

Draco sighed, “I’m sorry, father,” he said barely above a whisper. Though he barely knew what he was sorry for. For always disappointing the man, for never being good enough, for always seeking his approval knowing he would never ever get it, it was hard to say. 

“Get out,” Lucius bellowed. “You are no longer my son! You are no longer a Malfoy! Now go! And take the shame you have brought onto our name with you, for the last time!” 

Tears dripped carelessly down his cheeks as Draco all but running from his father’s study, offering his mother a watery goodbye as he turned on his heel and disapparated from the Manor with a loud crack. 

Seconds later, Draco appeared in the flat he shared with Harry, and crumpled to the floor, letting the tears fall down his face as the pain of his father’s words crashed over him like a wave. Distantly Draco could hear Harry calling his name, as he picked him up and carried him into their bedroom, holding the blond close, petting his hair. 

Draco sighed, curling up into his fiancé’s chest. He never failed to feel safe wrapped in Harry’s arms. Harry whispered how much he loved him over and over again, promising him that everything would be okay. 

His father’s words echoed over and over in his ears. _You’re no longer my son! You’re no longer a Malfoy!_ Draco’s greatest fear had been realized and yet, he couldn’t help but feel some sense of relief. The crushing weight of his upbringing and his father’s expectations of being the Malfoy heir had finally been lifted. 

The realization hit him suddenly and Draco couldn’t help but smile, his father never _could_ do anything simply. 

Draco chuckled in spite of himself. “Dray?” Harry asked. “You alright love?” Draco smiled at Harry. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, cupping Harry’s face with his hands. “I’m no longer a Malfoy. I’m free, to be, whomever I want to be. And what I want to be, is yours Harry Potter.” Draco said with a smile, pressing their lips together softly. “I’m fine love. I promise, it’s as close to his blessing as I could ever hope for,” Draco said with a laugh. Harry couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend in spite of himself, he was pretty sure he’d never understand Slytherin’s, or the Malfoy’s but he was happy to say, he absolutely understood Draco, and in the end, that’s all that mattered. 


	3. Sticky and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's got a habit of driving the other 8th years mad by tonguing a lollipop. Harry is naturally most affected. Just self-serving Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sugar is raw, sticky and sweet. - Madonna ‘Candy Shop’

The 8th year common room had become a hotbed of hormones the moment Draco had discovered a newfound love for acid pops and blood pops. Really _any_ lolly he could get his hands on, and wrap his lips around. Whatever most had thought of him in the immediate aftermath of the war, few could deny that the now soft-spoken blond, with long blond hair, and softer features was devastatingly beautiful. Especially when he popped one of those candies into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and making rather obscene noises as he devoured these lollies. None were more affected by Draco Malfoy’s apparent oral fixation than one Harry Potter, who’s bisexual awakening had come, largely because of Draco, the summer before and had only increased in the wake of his sweets obsession. There was something about the way he licked his lips after sucking on the candy or the way his tongue became a bright red from the blood pop or electric green from the acid pop that Harry couldn’t _help_ but stare at, ready to claim, devour, and plunder. 

It was mesmerizing the way he worked, and Harry couldn’t _help_ let his mind wander to what it might be like to feel Draco’s lips working on something of his. Harry shuddered.

Several boys in the eighth year dorm had taken to bringing Draco more and more lollies, as though he _ever_ seemed to run out, and tended to stare quite unabashedly at the sight of him devouring them with those perfect pink lips for the better part of a half hour at any given time. Because he _refused_ to bite into the lollies. Ever. 

“I don’t get the fascination,” Ron commented one afternoon in the Great Hall during lunch, as a group of boys stared, mesmerized while Draco swirled his tongue around another acid pop. Harry licked his lips, his pants tightening as he followed the movement of Draco’s tongue, _desperate_ for more. 

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t normally say this about Malfoy of all people,” Neville began. “But I’ve been hard for the last few weeks watching him go at those lollies. I mean imagine what he could do with an actual cock.”

Harry had heard enough, shooting up quickly from his seat, Harry stalked over to the Slytherin table, standing over the blond. Draco looked up, at him, his lips puckered around the green lolly. It was all Harry could do not to moan as he bent down tossing the blond over his shoulder, and carried him bodily out of the Great Hall, toward the eighth year common room. Draco groaned.

“Potter, where in the bloody hell are you taking me?”

“Shut up,” Potter growled. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue. He would _never_ admit as much, but Draco thrilled at the idea of being manhandled by Potter. All those years of pent-up frustrations and psychical fights had made Draco unquestioningly gay and perhaps most confusingly, eager to be made to do whatever Potter wanted. Harry dropped Draco onto his bed a moment later, ripping the lolly from Draco’s hand.

“Hey,” Draco pouted.

“Driving everyone _mad_ with these bloody things,” Harry said tossing it over his shoulder. Draco’s eyes widened, “You have no _idea_ what you’ve been doing to me, have you?”

“You could show me?” Draco asked, trying to sound braver than he felt as he waited with bated breath.

Harry unbuckled his trousers, and unzipped them, pulling out his hard cock for the blond. Draco’s mouth watered, staring at the thick thatch of black hair at the base of Harry’s cock, wanting to bury his face in it. Harry stroked himself slowly as Draco watched eagerly. “You want something to suck on?” Harry asked, a challenging look in his eyes.

“Fuuck, yes,” Draco said, crawling across the bed towards Harry. Harry grinned, as Draco looked up at him, pleadingly, begging permission. Harry nodded, and Draco licked his lips, wrapping them around his cock. Harry groaned the sensation of Draco’s perfect pink, pouty lips wrapped around his cock was even more wonderful than he’d imagined. He had wanked himself raw to the thought of Draco on his knees, devouring him like one of his lollies but to be here now, on the receiving end of Draco’s mouth, was perfect. Harry groaned, sliding his fingers into the blond’s silky locks, shoving his face deeper onto his cock as Draco swirled his tongue around the head with a moan. Harry fucked wildly into Draco’s mouth, _desperate_ to come down the blond’s throat and coat his lips with it. Draco purred, devouring Harry’s cock more intently than he even managed with the lolly which seemed a feat in it of itself. Draco hummed around his length and Harry felt himself grow impossibly close to the edge.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry shuddered, pulling out just enough to coat the blond’s lips with his sticky come, before pushing the rest into Draco’s mouth. Draco purred swallowing around his length and lapping up every last drop of his come so that only the little bit on his lips remained. Harry stared, mesmerized at the beautiful glistening coating of Draco’s lips. “God’s you’re beautiful like this,” Harry growled, gripping Draco’s chin to kiss him hard on the lips. Draco moaned. _Gods but he was hard._ “So, in future only suck on those lollies around me, hmm?” Harry asked.

Draco grinned, nodding. “Or I could just suck on you instead.” Harry shuddered.

“Fuck. Such a cockslut aren’t you?”

“You have _no_ idea,” Draco teased.

“I can’t wait to find out,” Harry said pressing another kiss to Draco’s lips.


End file.
